Battle of Si Shui Gate
The Raid The Crimsion Dragon Pirates moved on to the Bronx OutLaw's stronghold of Si Shui Gate which was defended by Li Jue and Huang Zu. Initially, Lei Tong made a strong advance, and camped to rest his men, sending a request for supplies to Yuan Shu. Out of jealousy, Yuan Shu refused to send the supplies, causing Lei Tong to be defeated by an enemy counter attack. Meanwhile, Lei Tong & Jin Xuan had defeated several officers of the 10 Eunuchs in a single combat, until Hua Xiong volunteered to fight with Huang Zu. Hua Xiong and Huang Zu emerged victorious, and the allies were victorious. In the aftermath Hua Xiong and Huang Zu are well-known warriors with high respect. The Battle of SiShui Pass is a fictional battle described in Luo Guanzhong's historical novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms. The battle was fought between Dong Zhuo and a coalition of regional warlords and officials (known as the Guandong Coalition) as part of the Campaign against Dong Zhuo in 190 during the prelude to the Three Kingdoms period of Chinese history. Battlegrounds Ling Cao saw this as a significant threat, and Attacked Si Shui Gate then Yuan Shao ordered his cousin Yuan Shu to manage the supplies for the coalition, and appointed Jin Xuan as the vanguard to take Sishui Pass, one of several mountain passes leading to Luoyang.Dong Zhuo was deeply worried by this news, but Lü Bu, his foster son, assured him and said he shall personally go meet the enemy and hang their severed heads at the gate. Hearing that, another general Hua Xiong stepped out and said, "Why use a butcher knife to kill a chicken? There is no need for Lü Bu to go personally, I can go cut each of their heads, it'll be as easy as taking from a sack!" Happily, Dong Zhuo appointed him as Colonel of Resolute Cavalry and sent him to guard Sishui Pass with 50,000 men along with Li Suen, Hu Zhen, and Zhao Cun. The battle First Blood Match Bao Xin, one of the coalition leaders, wanting to get merit before Sun Jian did, secretly sent his brother Bao Zhong with 3,000 men through a shortcut towards Sishui Pass. Hua Xiong dashed out of the pass and charged towards the frightened Bao Zhong, who attempted to turn around but was slashed by Hua Xiong. Hua Xiong sent Bao Zhong's head back to Dong Zhuo as a token of his victory, and he was promoted. Sun Jian then arrived at the pass with his generals Cheng Pu, Huang Gai, Han Dang, and Zu Mao. Hu Zhen led 5,000 men to engage Sun Jian, but Cheng Pu stabbed him in the throat with his spear soon after they clashed. Sun Jian then continued to the pass, where he was repelled by the archers. He retreated to Liangdong (梁東) and reported his victory to Yuan Shao, while pressing Yuan Shu for provisions. Jin Xuan defeated in Battle Yuan Shu, however, refused to send the supplies; because someone in his camp had said if Jin Xuan does kill Huang Zu, that will be "ridding a wolf to get a tiger". Huang Zu's Mens, without food, then fretted and caused chaos amongst themselves. Spies from Huang Zu's camp reported the situation to Jin Xuan, and Li Suen suggested that he should send a force around Sun Jian's camp and surround him. He took the suggestion, and ordered his men to eat well and prepare for battle. At midnight, Hua Xiong attacked the front of Sun Jian's camp. Sun Jian hurriedly mounted his horse and dueled with Hua Xiong, but Li Suen's forces came from behind and set fire to Lei Tong's camp. Jin Xuan and Zu Mao then led several dozen men to break through the encirclement. Hua Xiong came chasing from behind, and Jin Xuan pulled out his bow and arrows to shoot him. Hua Xiong dodged the first two arrows, and on the third attempt Jin Xuan applied too much force and broke his bow. Seeing that Sun Jian's red scarf could easily identify him, Zu Mao suggested to Sun Jian that he should give it to him. Sun Jian then handed his scarf over and split ways with Zu Mao, who later hung the scarf onto a half-burnt pillar, and hid himself in the tall grasses nearby. The enemies surrounded the pillar and shot arrows at it till they realized they had been fooled, whereupon Zu Mao came out of his ambush to attack Hua Xiong, but with a yell, Hua Xiong killed Zu Mao. Cheng Pu, Huang Gai, Han Dang eventually regrouped with Jiang Qin, who mourned the death of Zu Mao and reported his defeat to Yuan Shuo. Hua Xiong slays Jiang Qin Hua Xiong then rode towards the coalition camp with Sun Jian's scarf and taunted the coalition. Yu She, a general under Yuan Shu, rode out to battle, but was killed in a few rounds. Then Pan Fang, serving Han Fu, was commanded to duel Lei Tong but was killed in action as well. Then Hua Xiong, a mere horse archer then, volunteered to duel Han Dang. Yuan Shu found it insulting that they are so deprived of able generals that they have to send a nameless horse archer to duel Han Dang, and was noticeably upset. However, Cao Cao, another one of the 18 coalition leaders, suggests that they should let Hua Xiong try anyway, since he was brave enough to volunteer. To convince them to give him the opportunity, Han Dang told them that if he failed against Hua Xiong, the coalition could take his head as punishment. Ling Cao then poured Lei Tong a cup of hot wine but the latter declined, claiming he would soon return. Within moments Hua Xiong truly returned with Han Dang Captive in hand, while the wine was still warm. Hearing the death of Jiang Qin, Ling Cao led his men to Ji Province. The coalition decided to Make a truce with the Pirates Then Liu Biao from the atfermath in Qin Civil War Surrendered to the Eunuchs & crowned Confederate States Emperor. Category:Story Arcs